Sunbathers using conventional lawn furniture often cover this furniture with a beach towel to absorb perspiration and the usual oils and other ointments and to alleviate the heat absorbing ability of the coverings used in constructing the furniture. This practice has drawbacks in that the towel often blows off the chair or wraps around the sun worshipper and becomes an addition to the many and various items believed to be a requirement for a well-prepared beach or pool visitor. Particularly for the family with young children, but for others as well, a trip to the beach or pool requires a separate container for all the many items that might be needed.
The present invention provides a cloth lawn furniture covering which attaches to the chair or cot and which may be converted to a container to hold all the many items taken to the beach or pool and, in fact, may be used to carry the lawn furniture. This covering is provided with pockets to protect items from contamination by sand and other elements.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a lawn furniture covering which can be attached to the furniture and converted to a container before and after its use as a covering.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a covering which includes pockets accessible to one sitting or reclining upon the lawn furniture, to contain useful items and to protect them from sun, sand, salt air, water and other elements.
The novel covering may include an absorbent side, an aluminized reflective side and a durable, protective side in any combination. Some variations of the invention would be washable, and all could be cleaned.
The converted container may include a strap to permit over-the-shoulder carrying and stiffening rods to provide shape for the covering when used as a container.